Family Bonds
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: Tsuna should have asked more about his blood family when he was a child. Now, at the age of 16 and reluctant boss of Vongola, he was informed of being related to a very famous - and very missing- detective; Kudo Shinichi, a 17 year old who always fought for the police and justice, is his cousin. Typical. / KaiShin / BAMF!Tsuna / More Info inside! / Rated T for Language /
1. Blood Strangers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/KHR! Or the characters.

 **BAMF! Tsuna**

 **AN:** [shifts eye, posts new story, slinks away] – [slinks back in] Info will be at the end of the chapter so you could enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Blood Strangers**

' _Just why?'_ The boy thought to himself as he sunk further into his chair. _'What did I do to deserve such horrible luck? To be at the end of such –such irony?!'_

The day started fairly normal. Wake up, get ready for school, and deal with the rest of the day. It was normal, of course, with a few yells and threats to friends, but still normal to the boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi had long dealt and embraced these actions, as they were now permanent in his life. But none of the daily occurrence was what left the brunet in such a state.

Oh no. It had all started with his caring, loving, sweet mother.

The boy had seen her going through old letters in the kitchen –ones that he presumed were from his father long ago. Getting closer, Tsuna tilted his head. Nice cursive writing printed the page neatly. That was certainly not his father's writing, considering that Iemitsu's was like chicken scratch. "Kaa-Chan?" Tsuna called out softly.

Even though he tried not to startle her, the poor woman jumped from her seat slightly. "Ara, Tsu-Kun. I didn't hear you come in. Are you hungry? Kaa-Chan can make you a snack if you are."

"Ah, n-no, I'm not really hungry." That was a lie, the boy did want to get something to munch on, only because he was stalling with his math homework. Instead, Tsuna shifted his eyes to the paper on the table and back to his mother. "Who were those from? They don't look like they're from Tou-San."

"Oh, these old things?" Nana giggled, picking up the object of the conversation. "These are from Yuki-Onee." She said, looking at the letters with nostalgia. Completely missing the confused expression from her son. "She hasn't sent a letter to me for about two years, and whenever I call, she seems to be busy escaping her husband's editors with him. That must be so romantic!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, how could _that_ be romantic? Taking a seat next to his bubbling mother, he turned his gaze back to the letters. "Ne, Kaa-Chan?" His mothered hummed, still in la-la land. "You sound really close to them. Should I know this 'Yuki-Onee' person?"

Nana blinked and turned to stare at her only son. "Hmm, well, now that I think about it. You _were_ just a baby when I introduce you to her, only a few months old." Tapping her chin, she turned her gaze upward, thinking more about the question. "Yuki-Onee is my big sister –making her your Oba-San. Although, she doesn't like being called that for some strange reason."

Turning to stare at her son once more, Nana tilted her head. Tsuna had all but gapped at her in return. Mouth flopping open as he tried to say something. After a few seconds, he managed to gather himself, the teenager spluttered out a question. "I have an O-Oba-San?! Why didn't I know about this?"

His wonderful bubbling mother just smiled, clapping her hands as she let out a giggle. "Because Tsu-Kun didn't ask!" Nana continued to smile as Tsuna slammed his face onto the table.

"Kaa-Chan?" Tsuna called out once again, voice muffled from being pressed against the wood. "What's Oba-San's full name?"

"Yuki-Onee's full name is Kudo Yukiko." Clapping her hands onto her cheeks, Nana sighed wistfully. "Yuki-Onee has always been my role-model when we were kids –in fact, she still is! Even now, she's a well-known actress. Retired, true, but still well known!" Here, she sighed once again, brows furrowed. "It's no wonder why she hasn't been able to visit, being busy with the paparazzi and her own son." Son? So he had a cousin too? Talk about hardly knowing blood family.

Tsuna brows furrowed in thought, the surname repeated in his head. He was sure that he had heard of a 'Kudo' before. Picking himself off the table, the brunet looked towards his mother. "So, if I ever meet Oba-San, should I call her that or something else?"

"She seems to dislike being called that, so it's probably best that you call her 'Yukiko-Nee'." Nodding towards his mother, Tsuna did his best not to comment on how 'Yukiko-Nee' sounded rather vain. Of course, all the girls he's met seem to focus on their looks.

He didn't understand them, they were all pretty ladies to him. Perhaps it was society to blame? "Do you have any photos of Ob- uh, Y-Yukiko-Nee, Kaa-Chan?" Nana squealed out her answer, pulling out a few photos that came with the letters. Tsuna had wanted a distraction from homework, and he had gotten one from his mother.

After a few minutes –nearly twenty-five- Nana showed him the last photo, smiling softly. "This was taken the day I introduced you to her. You were tired and fell asleep in my arms. Yuki-Onee's son was the same way, I think he was with his father most of the day. If I remember correctly, her son should be one year old than you, Tsu-Kun."

Looking at the photo, the teenager didn't know how he should feel. Embarrassed or intrigued. Seriously, looking at themselves when they were a baby was just plain embarrassing. Pretending that the drooling baby in the photo wasn't him, Tsuna took the time to look at the other two strangers in it. Yukiko-Nee was taller than his own mother, at least by a head – _'Maybe she's wearing high heels?'_ \- But she was still pretty.

Long curly hair contradicted from his mother's long straight hair. Their noses were the same, along with the chin shape, but everything else was different. While his mother still gave off the feeling of bubbling, happy, and oblivious nature in the photo, the other woman was completely different. Just from looking at it, Tsuna had the idea of her being mischievous, smart, and childish. Strange, considering he doesn't remember her at all.

The boy in Yukiko-Nee's hands was obviously taller than him, even in the woman's arms. He was dressed in fancy clothing, for a one year old, that is. Tsuna wondered, briefly, if his cousin found the clothes comfortable to sleep in before shaking his thoughts onto other matters. "Kaa-Chan? Is it okay if I keep this photo?" He asked, eyes never leaving said object.

"Of course! But make sure to take care of it, alright?" Nodding his head, Nana hummed happily as she went back to cleaning up the table. "Tsu-Kun? Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

Blinking, Tsuna stared. Oh, right. "R-Right, I almost forgot about it." He **had** forgotten about that. "Thanks for the photo, Kaa-Chan. I'll go finish my homework." Getting off the seat, Tsuna made his way back upstairs. The brunet couldn't help but look at the photo once more. He knew he hasn't met them beside when he was a baby, but the Mafia boss was _sure_ that he had seen them somewhere.

Well, not _them_ per say, it was just their name that he kept seeing. It popped up in the news every now and then. Not to mention, a few high-schools would gossip about a 'Kudo' at the times he would see the name. Tsuna frowned, highly confused about the useless information –or lack of- that kept running around his head. Sighing to himself, the boy placed the photo next to his desk light. The sooner he could get through with his homework, the faster he could gather more information.

An hour later, Tsuna was on his laptop, looking for information based on his 'Yukiko-Nee'. There were a lot of things that popped up. Forums about how she was still talented and beautiful. Others raging about how she should or should not come back into acting. It was mainly people being jealous of her looks, as he came to realize _after_ looking at a few of her modeling photos. _'Kaa-Chan wasn't kidding, she really is a big sister role-model.'_ Tsuna thought to himself. He paused for a moment, wondering if there was ever a time if his dear mother felt any bits of jealousy towards the other woman.

From what he had gathered –little as it may be- Yukiko-Nee seemed to have the perfect life. Once an actress and model, a wife to a famous writer, then a mother to a son living in a western like mansion. Along with the fact that Yukiko-Nee was _always_ with her husband, even when dodging his editors. All the while, his mother didn't get to see Iemitsu for more than four days, before he takes off and doesn't show his face for another few years!

Tsuna lips pursed into the thin line; the thought left a sour taste in his mouth. Sure, he patched a few things with his father, but it didn't mean the brunet forgave him for the ridiculously long absence. Shaking his head, he went back to reading through articles for anything that could be useful.

Clicking on one absently, he wondered if he had passed by his cousin's information when looking for Yukiko-Nee's. Staring at his screen with a blank expression, Tsuna let the background noise of Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta to fill in the silence. Scanning through the articles, taking in the grey-scaled photos of them, he stopped and stared at one in particular.

Blinking slowly and dread filling the pit of his stomach, Tsuna pulled himself closer to read what he had hoped to god was wrong. He gulped, eyes widening as he re-read the article once again. The words stared back, as if mocking his intelligence.

" _Kudo Shinichi, Heisei Holmes, did it once again! Solving a homicide in a matter of hours, Kudo Shinichi shows his brilliance, even when the police were stumped!"_ Peeling himself away from the screen, Tsuna continued to read the next article. _"The savior of the police force arrived on the scene of another homicide today-."_

With growing horror to the realization that what he read wasn't wrong, Tsuna clicked on another article revolving around his cousin. _"Kudo Shinichi strikes again, solving_ _ **another**_ _difficult case!"_ Then another. _"Kudo Shinichi has been called many things, but the new one spreading is 'Detective of the East'! This boy just won't stop!"_ And then another. _"Detective at a young age, Kudo Shinichi is not one to be trifled!"_

Tsuna was never one to ask why they would follow certain careers, nor was he one to ask them to stop chasing something they loved to do. By why, for the love of everything sane in the world, would his cousin want to ever be a detective?! A homicide one at that?! Covering his face with his hands, the brunet let out a muffled groan as he sunk into his chair.

Which brings us up-to-date.

"I can't believe this! As if being a Boss isn't bad enough, _he's_ a detective?!" Tsuna muttered to himself, hands pressed against his face as he easily ignored how his voice pitch rose. "Seriously? What did I _do_ to deserve this?" Giving a huff, the boy didn't move from his position. Letting the information settle in to his brain, the boy frowned.

Peeking through his fingers and staring at the laptop screen, his brows furrowed. The articles were rather old. Not five to ten years old, somewhere around a year or two. _'The same amount of years when Yukiko-Nee stopped writing letters to Kaa-Chan.'_ For a while, Tsuna was thinking that it was a coincidence, that his mind was playing tricks with him.

The gut feeling he had gotten used to told him otherwise. Pushing himself back up to a better position in his chair, the boy wasted no time clicking on the more recent articles of his cousin. A lot popped up, all by different reporters or writers, yet they were all the same. _"Where did Kudo Shinichi go?"_ Letting himself lean back in his chair Tsuna let his mind wander.

Two years of Yukiko-Nee not writing to his mother. Two years of his supposable cousin disappearing. There was no way it could have been a coincidence, something _had_ to have happened. _'Now, all I have to do is find something that_ has _happened in the last two years.'_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, the boy mused if he had some ability that would allow him to be as good as a detective as the other.

A snort escaped his lips. "A Mafia Boss trying to be a detective. How _hilarious._ " The sarcasm was strong that even he rolled his eyes. Pushing any thoughts of making snarky comments to himself, Tsuna went back onto his laptop, more determined to find out what was going on and find out _what_ happened.

* * *

If you were to ask any of his classmates, they would have said that he was still 'Dame-Tsuna'. They didn't know how wrong they were. By all means, Tsuna wasn't a genius like Gokudera, but he wasn't dumb either. He knew all sorts of knowledge, strange and useless ones, but it was still knowledge. The only reason he scored so lowly was because either the teachers didn't like him, or he was far too tired to even try.

Other reasons is because he was just naturally too lazy to put in the effort for something he consider 'pointless.' Which was why his fellow classmates continued to gawk at him with confusion or some waiting for the brunet to explode. The days rolled by and Tsuna continued to search for more information. He had went around his school, asking about what they thought or heard about Kudo Shinichi and wrote notes _in front of them._

Half the school waved it off, thinking he was just fan-boying over someone who was missing for two years too late. The other half were just a little more put off when he seemed to be in deep thought, eyes narrowed. A handful –his classmates- were down right terrified. One of the idiots that had tried to bully Tsuna the moment they entered high school tried to get a reaction from the brunet. Interrupting the boss in his thoughts only granted the bully a cold glare that caused the boy to stutter an apology.

Needless to say, no one else tried to bother him while he was thinking.

Another week passed by with him repeating the process of information collecting, and Tsuna finds himself back at his desk. Pursing his lips and tapping the end of his lead-pencil on his chin, Tsuna hummed aloud as he continued to look down at his notes. The sky wielder had gotten more information from the articles, his classmates, and his _sources_ from his job.

Kudo Shinichi was last seen two years ago at an amusement park and solved – _'Oh, would you like at that, another one!'-_ a homicide. That exact date, a boy by the name of Edogawa Conan shows up – _'who, by all means, seem to just pop up from out of nowhere.'-_ who lives with the Mouri's. Which followed up with the sudden rise of one Mouri Kogoro. Either Kawahira got back the Tri-ni-set or there was something else going on. Again.

Tsuna sighed, placing his pencil down, and rubbed his forehead. Already feeling a headache coming on. It was official, his whole family had to be cursed. There was no other explanation for it otherwise! Kudo Shinichi would always 'stumble' across a case just as much as Tsuna would trip over nothing. And that was saying something.

' _Honestly, it's like we can't have a normal life.'_ Mentally sobbing at the loss of whatever could be considered normal, the sky remained silent. Carding his hand through the mess that he called his hair, he continued to remain quiet as he stared at his ceiling, mind whirling around with the information.

Kudo Shinichi –his cousin- disappeared, yet another person showed up in his place: Edogawa Conan. The elementary student had been in multiple reports, either from being involved with cases, chasing down an odd thief, or being in cases with the 'Detective Boys'. While all those news articles were scattered, it was clear that he _stumbled_ across as many cases as his 'missing' cousin.

And then there was Mouri Kogoro aka the Sleeping Sleuth. Before Edogawa showed up, his sources pointed out that the man was pretty much an 'idiot who drank, gambled, and gawked at woman like a very idiotic man'. Their words, not his. As unorthodox as his informant had been, it was enough for him to know that Mouri-San had started to become acquaintances of stumbling into cases here and there nowadays.

Strange, considering that it started to happen when Edogawa showed up to live with them. Tsuna was still confused about the situation. There was a chance that Kawahira could have gotten the Tri-ni-set back, but he also knew that the man wouldn't do such a thing. Along with the fact that Edogawa's papers were completely fake. He, along with his friends and informants, knew when they were looking at fake papers. That didn't stop him from wondering.

Opening his eyes – _'Eh? When did I close them?'-_ Tsuna turned his attention to the other in the room. "Reborn?" The hitman paused in polishing his gun to stare back, his black eyes meeting his own. The boy did his best to not shudder. When Reborn had been a baby, he was scary. As a seven year old now, he was just _terrifying._ "I was wondering, do you know of anyone else turning into children? Not like babies from your old curse, just, I guess like the physical age you're now?"

An elegant brow raised, Reborn tilted his head, his wild raven hair falling along with his movement. "Of course not. The curse was broken two years ago with your idea, so no one else should be reduced to a baby." The blunt reply almost knocked Tsuna off his seat.

Chuckling uneasily, Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "R-Right, of course. How silly of me." Turning his attention back to his notes, he let out a sigh. Well, there went 'Kawahira got it back and is doing something again' theory out the window.

"If you're that curious, then why not go to the source?" Snapping his head back at the child hitman, Reborn gave a small huff of his own before returning to his previous task. "It's obvious that you want to help out your blood family, even though you don't know what's going on entirely." Tsuna scratched at his cheek, knowing that he was slightly blushing. Was he really that obvious? "Of course you are, Dame-Tsuna."

Spluttering, Tsuna gave the hitman a withering glare. "How am I supposed to go to the source when he's nowhere to be found?" Getting a blank look in return, the boy wilted in his seat. "Not unless you mean that I _go_ to Beika?"

"What better way to get more information then go to the place where he was last seen? It's better than running into dead ends you keep getting here." Reborn shrugged, turning his gun to inspect it for any imperfections. "We'll run a DNA if you get anything that could be useful, especially if you think people are turning into kids again."

"But that's what still confuses me. How could people just de-age without there being a curse? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" Reborn could only shrug in response.

How the hell was he supposed to know? If there was no curse, then maybe it was something else? The silence stretched on as Reborn continued to polish his gun as Tsuna flipped through his notes.

"Haibara Ai." Looking at the brunet from the corner of his eye, he waited for the sky to continue. "She was another person to have fake papers." Turning the page again, Tsuna narrowed his eyes, a Boss like aura surrounding him as he hummed aloud. "It also says that she's 'very intuitive' and 'acts like an adult', at least, compared to other children besides Edogawa. Not only that, but seems to be handy in the science subject."

"Like I said, Dame-Tsuna, you're not going to get any answers staying here." Pointing his gun towards the Mafia Boss, Reborn smirked. "Just get your things together, I'll tell mama that you're going to try and 'visit' your cousin. Probably get her to call her sister too, just so you won't look suspicious going over there so suddenly."

Normally, Tsuna would screech to high heavens about the gun in his face, or how Reborn was planning things without his say so. Today wasn't exactly normal though, as the sky nodded with a serious expression. "I suppose while I'm there, you'll have me looking into all the corporations and see if everything is in running condition?"

"I would expect no less." Watching the child hitman leave his room, the teenager proceeded to get his duffle bag and suitcases from his closet. If he was going to get information about his wayward Oba-San and missing cousin, then he was going to have to stay a lot longer than just a week. If he was going to figure _anything_ out, he was going to do it right.

No half-assed attempts this time around. _'Perhaps I should enroll in Teitan? I could get more information that way.'_ Tsuna mused to himself as he neatly packed his clothes away. Eyes flicked over to his study desk, landing on the photo. "I should probably take that too, just in case. Never know when people would demand for some kind of proof." He murmured to himself, taking the photo and placing it away in his wallet.

* * *

Shifting his weight on his feet, Tsuna smiled softly at his mother. "Don't worry so much, I'll be just fine. You taught me how to cook, so nothing to worry about. And I'll make sure to call you every night, okay, Kaa-Chan?"

Nana patted her eyes, smiling towards her son. "I know, it's just been such a long time since you've up and left without a word that I get worried sometimes." Tsuna did his best to not show the shame and guilt. He had only been in middle school –dealing with Byakuran- so her reaction was expected.

"I promise to call you. I'll call you the moment I get there, even" Pulling his mother into a hug, Tsuna continued to smile. He made eye contact with Reborn, whom all but smirked at him, which only caused the brunet to roll his eyes. Finally letting go of his mother, he gave another smile. "Well, I'm off."

"Have a safe trip, Tsu-Kun." Waving goodbye at her son as he stepped into a cab, she watched Tsuna wave back until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Don't worry about him, mama." Looking towards Reborn, Nana tilted her head at him. "He doesn't know it yet, but I plan on going to Beika later. So you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" Nana smiled brightly, clapping her hands at the child. "Then I'm glad! With you near Tsu-Kun, then I have nothing to worry about. Just make sure he gets some exercise and eats healthy foods, okay?"

"Of course." Reborn replied, tilting his fedora down. As if he would let Tsuna off without a work out.

In the cab, Tsuna shuddered. He looked over his shoulder and squinted in the direction of his house. For some reason, he felt like Satan was coming for him personally.

* * *

 **Info Time!**

 **Tsuna is 16 in the story, everything else in Canon happened and he is the Boss of Vongola. Vongola has spread into a vigilant group and also made 'Corporations' under an Alias which you would see in the next chapter or so. These Corporations range from Fashion, Culinary, Technology, Medicine, Science, and so on and so forth.**

 **In other words, you name it, they're on it. Speaking of Technology, in this story Vongola is the one with the best stuff. The best example would be: Everyone would have old-style flip cell phones while Tsuna and the gang have either a smart-phone or hologram thing. SO YEAH.**

 **Now, about Reborn & the others. I have obviously aged them up to be 7 years old, mainly because I just want to see Reborn mess and pick on Conan and Ai. Lal and Collonnelo will be the only ones who managed to get their real bodies back. **

**I want them to be happy and probably try to have kids damn it.**

 **That's pretty much all the information I have for the story. For now at least. I'll make sure to let you guys know if I come up with anything else.**

 **Leave some nice reviews please! Even ask questions if you want!**


	2. Too Soon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/KHR! Or the characters.

 **BAMF! Tsuna**

 **AN will be at the end of the chapter from now on – Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Too Soon**

Tsuna did his best not to gawk at the large buildings that they kept driving by. It wasn't as if he hasn't seen any in his life, he just hasn't seen so _many_ in one place. It was just ridiculous. Relaxing in his seat, the boy pulled out his smart phone, sending a mass-text to his Familiga. His informants should be at his destination. Hopefully, they managed to gather more information during the weeks they were here.

From his peripheral vision, Tsuna seen the cab driver look at him and his cell phone with confusion before paying attention to the road once more. The brunet almost forgot that not many people had the privilege of seeing the technology he had gotten accustomed to. Although, he wasn't really sure if he should even call it that. A ' _privilege',_ he means _._

Every time there was something new made by his three scientists –four if you include a very rude and anti-social seven year old- Tsuna was stuck trying them out. After all 'a boss should show his subordinates not to be afraid of anything'. He held back a snort. More like 'let Tsuna try them out and get shocked or blown up by whatever doesn't work'.

Tearing himself from his thoughts, the boy continued to watch the scenery go by him. He loved his home, Namimori was a small town and everyone practically knew each other. Here in Beika, it seemed, that it was far too large to know their fellow townsmen. Hopefully he wouldn't get lost in this large place.

Leaning a bit on the window, Tsuna continued to watch people walk around with certain shopping bags that made him feel a bit of satisfaction. _'Looks like the fashion department is doing fine. Still need to go by and write down all the income and figure out if there were any decrease of costumers. Not to mention see how their satisfaction is too.'_ The sky mused to himself, making a mental to do list.

"Young man?" Turning his attention from the pedestrians and onto the driver, he watched as the older male –probably in his mid-twenties or so- looked back at him in the rear view window. "I don't mean to pry but is there anyone waiting for you back at your destination?"

"Yes, I just sent a message to my friends. They should be there." Tsuna replied easily, giving the driver a disarming smile. He knew that his Sky Attraction was acting up again, seeing as the male before him stared at him with wide eyes, a pinkish tint showing up on his cheeks.

The man cleared his throat, looking back to the street. "I-I see. I was just making sure. You are still young –old enough to take care of yourself- but still young." Nodding along the man's words, Tsuna continued to give a smile even though he felt highly uncomfortable. "Beika isn't exactly as safe as it seems, so be sure to stay on your toes, young man."

"Thank you for the advice, but I assure you, I'll be perfectly fine." He wouldn't be a Mafia Boss if he wasn't otherwise. Tsuna twitched as the male looked at him once again. Sometimes, he really did hate that he looked feminine. Not that there was nothing wrong with that, it was just that he would attract the wrong type of people. Like, for instance: the cab driver. "Ah, I never asked, but what is your name, Oji-San?"

Pretending not to see the guy's brow twitch, he continued to wait with a smile on his face. "Gorō. Oshiro Gorō." Tsuna blinked, trying to figure out why the driver _–'Oshiro-San'_ \- sounded smug about his name. Honestly, it didn't make any sense to the young boss. _Big Castle_ and _Fifth Son_ didn't sound like something to be smug about.

Then again… he didn't exactly fill up to his name either. Don't get him wrong, he liked his name, but it was meant for someone who was more masculine than him. The boy honestly preferred his shorten name: Tsuna, as it meant _Bond._

But it was typically given to females. He gave a mental pout, his name matched his appearance, apparently. "It's nice to formally meet you, Oshiro-San. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna replied as he managed to catch the last bit of Oshiro's request to know his own. The boy had to bite his tongue to stop the habit of asking the other to call him by his shorten first name. No matter how much he would like to be called by it, the man made him uncomfortable.

Oshiro smiled at Tsuna from the rear view mirror, "It's nice to meet you as well, Tsunayoshi-Kun." The driver had all but purred his name, looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. It took every bit of self-control from stopping himself from opening the door and jumping out then and there.

' _Bosses don't run away from creepy people.'_ Tsuna thought to himself, fighting to keep the smile on his face. _'Jumping out of a moving vehicle will only bring unwanted attention.'_ He continued as Oshiro took a sharp left turn. Risking a glance out the window, Tsuna almost shouted in glee as the Vongola Mansion came into view. _'Oh thank god!'_

The driver blinked as he slowed down in front of the metal gates. "I believe we've arrived at your destination, Tsunayoshi-Kun." Oshiro turned in his seat to look at the brunet completely. "Not to be rude, but are you sure this is the right address?"

Swiftly opening the door, Tsuna shot him another polite smile. "I had went over and double checked it with Jiji. So yes, the address is correct, Oshiro-San." Not that it should matter to the driver anyways. Hopping out of the cab quickly and closing the door, he was relieved to not be in a moving tin box with the older man. Hearing the distinct click of the trunk and car door opening, Tsuna tried not to focus on Oshiro.

Ignoring the eyes on his back, the sky opened the trunk, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder before pulling out his suitcases. "Do you need any help with caring those to the door?" Oshiro asked, leaning against the bumper of the cab car. Tsuna had to fight the frown that almost made its way on his face as the older male leaned in a tad too close to him.

Now on even ground, the brunet realized how short he was to the other. Tsuna had barely even reached the guy's shoulder! "Uh, n-no. It's alright, I can make it there by myself. Thank you for the ride, how much do I owe you?" He asked quickly, wanting nothing more than to get far, _far_ away from the man.

"Oh, but I insist, Tsunayoshi-kun." There was that creepy purr again. Fidgeting away, the boy gave a nervous chuckle as he held his bags tighter. "As for the payment-" _–'Arriving in dangerous territory! Abort! Abort_!'- "Perhaps we can meet up for lunch? Maybe even dinner."

' _Oh my god.'_ Tsuna stared at Oshiro as his brow twitched. "Um, how about I just p-pay you instead?" Watching the other's face contort from smug-flirt to annoyance and anger felt both satisfying and scary.

Silver hair came into view, and the boy thanked any bit of deity that was watching out for him. It was most likely Giotto-San, to be honest. "Juudaime! You've finally arrived!" Never in his life did Tsuna want to ball out crying in relief as Hayato came up to them that very moment. His friend spared the man a scowl before smiling at the brunet. "I'm glad you've made it, you haven't the slightest idea how annoying that baseball freak could be."

"The payment, if you wouldn't mind." Oshiro butted in, sending Hayato glares -the teenager didn't hesitate to return them. Finally seeing that the man would stop his 'advances', Tsuna handed over the correct amount of money. As soon as they got close to the metal gate, the brunet heard a soft 'ah' from behind him, and footsteps that followed. "Tsunayoshi-Kun?"

Turning around to see what the cab driver could possibly want, a card was thrusted into his face, making him go cross eyed. Taking a step back and taking the card with him, Tsuna raised a brow at Oshiro, only to see the older male wave, wink at him, and then drove off. Hayato muttered cursed words to the driver, going back and forth from Japanese to Italian.

Slowly looking down at the card, Tsuna's nose scrunched up as he seen messy writing with Oshiro's name on it, along with what the boy believed to be male's number. Tsuna brunt the card without hesitation, turned back to the gates and walked forward. "So, want to tell me what else you've found out during your stay here, Hayato?"

* * *

Sitting in the living room with his friends was a nice feeling. It was _normal_ but not boring. Tsuna glanced at both Hayato and Takeshi. While his storm guardian ranted how Takeshi wasn't taking their recon mission seriously, it was easy to see that he didn't mean it. Hayato just didn't want to admit that they worked well together.

His rain guardian, on the other hand, continued to laugh through Hayato's rant, putting in a few words here and there. Tsuna was glad to have sent them ahead to gather more information while he was stuck in Namimori as he gathered his own. Reborn probably knew that Tsuna had given his two guardians the mission; to gather more information about his cousin while he stayed back. _'Which is probably why he said to come here myself. We're over-looking something, but what?'_

Leaning on his open palm, Tsuna tapped at his cheek in silence. He could always call Mammon to come help them out, but that would leave a huge dent in his wallet. One that Tsuna could honestly handle easily yet was rather hesitant to call in anyone from the Varia. If one member showed up, the rest would follow.

Not something Tsuna wanted to deal with right about now.

"Have you two gotten any more information about him? Anything at all?" Tsuna started, watching his guardians share a glance.

"From what I've managed to gather from his classmate's, a lot of people have said that he showed up within a year to take part in a play." Takeshi shrugged nonchalantly. "I even asked about what happened to him _after_ the play, but everyone stayed quiet. Some saying that Kudo-San asked them not to tell anyone. Besides that, I've got nothing."

Hayato grunted, running his left hand through his hair. "It's true that we didn't get any more information on Kudo Shinichi. The _kid_ on the other hand…" He grimaced, fingers twitching to get a cigarette. "I've managed to dig up files from the police task force data base. Apparently he's _friends_ with the FBI, there's one person who supposedly 'under-cover'; her name is 'Jodie Starling'. Honestly though, how no one could tell she's faking to be a teacher is beyond me."

They watched their sky sigh loudly, rubbing his face with both his hands. "To have such people backing him up? There's no denying it now." Removing his hands, Tsuna's gaze harden as he frowned. "Whatever it is, Shinichi-San got himself into some kind of trouble that is far too dangerous. We just need to find out just _what_ it is before we do anything."

"Juudaime, if I may?" Receiving a nod, Hayato cleared his throat. "I'm sure that you've thought of it before, but what if Kawahira is behind this? I don't remember him stating that he wouldn't try getting his hands on the Tri-ni-set again."

"I thought that as well. Even spoke to Reborn about it." Shaking his head, Tsuna focused his gaze on nothing in particular as he continued. "As far as we know, there is no way Kawahira would go and do something like that. Especially now that we have another method of keeping the Tri-ni-set from falling apart." Closing his eyes tightly and sighing once more, he murmured. "This is all too confusing. What could cause people to de-age without a curse?"

"I think we're looking at this the wrong way." Turning their attention to Takeshi, they raised a brow as he continued with his thoughts. "Think about it; if Kawahira _did_ take the Tri-ni-set back, wouldn't the Vindice come after not only it, but us as well?" Takeshi continued to stare at his two friends with a serious expression. "Not only that, but who's to say that people de-aging could only happen through a curse? We've been through a lot, there just has to be another way of that happening, right?"

The room became silent as Tsuna and Hayato continued to stare at Takeshi as he grew another head. Another second passed before Hayato spluttered, pointing an accusing finger at the rain guardian. "B-Baseball idiot actually said something intellectual!"

Takeshi immediately lost his serious expression, reverting back to his cheery self as he all but laughed. "You think so? I kind of thought it was out there, haha!" His reply started their typical one-sided arguments.

Not that Tsuna minded as his thoughts were elsewhere. _'That does make sense. Bermuda would have come barging into my house the moment that were to have happen.'_ Tsuna almost face-palmed, no wonder why Reborn gave him a blank look when he had asked! He was so stupid sometimes! _'But, that doesn't explain the whole de-aging thing!'_ Covering his mouth with his right hand, pursed his lips, brows furrowed in thought.

His two friends continued their 'argument' knowing better than to interrupt their boss while he was thinking. Even when they weren't at school they had heard that Tsuna managed to stare a bully into submission. It was rather scary to know that a fragile looking teenager as their friend could easily do such a thing.

' _We're looking at this the wrong way, huh?'_ But how could they possibly be looking at this the wrong way? There was a curse that made Reborn and the others into babies, what _else_ could do such a thing? _'It's like the reverse result of the ten year bazooka-.'_ Tsuna's mind halted, eyes widening as something in the back of his mind clicked. _'The ten year bazooka is to replace the user with their older self for five minutes.'_ Oh. My. God. It was so simple how did he not realize it?!

"Tsuna?" Takeshi called out as he watched his friend stand up from his seat quickly. Sparing a glance at Hayato, he shrugged before venturing out with a question. "Did you figure something out?"

"The de-aging. You were right, there _was_ another way to do it." The two leaned in as their boss spoke softly, eyes still wide and not really focused. "Think about it! Lambo's ten year bazooka! Two years ago Hayato was hit with it when Giannini upgraded it and it resulted in him being a child of five years old! He remained like that until it was fixed and hit with it _again."_ Tsuna grinned, his cheeks almost hurting as his gaze came back into focus. "It wasn't through some kind of curse! It was through science, it has to be! For it to work, someone must also have medical knowledge!"

Hayato rubbed his chin, humming in thought. It was obvious that he was thinking what Tsuna had said and turning it around to find anything else. "Through science? It _is_ possible since the stupid cow has that bazooka. But how could he have been de-aged so fast without anyone knowing? There would have _had_ to be a machine nearby and noise to boot. Wouldn't that have caught someone's attention?" Looking back at the brunet, Hayato instantly felt guilty. Gone was the happy expression, in replace was another down-casted, wide-eyed, and defeated look.

"That's true, maybe they had something else that wasn't a machine though? Tsuna _did_ say that they had to know medical knowledge. The only thing that would come to mind would be something that could easily be swallowed." Takeshi nodded, tapping his in chin with a brow raised. "Like Tsuna's dying will pills or some weird water, or even food."

"The more we think about it the more possibilities come up! It's making my head hurt." Tsuna whined, falling back into his seat. "Let's think about this some other time –I'll write down what we've come up with just in case we repeat it." Getting nods from his friends, all the tension left his shoulders as his mind wandered free for a spilt second. "…wait. You guys said that you got the information through his classmate's right? Does that mean you both are attention the Teitan high school?"

"Yup! Although, we're not in the same class. Which makes it kinda boring, since Haya-Chan's comments make everything more fun!"

"What'd you call me, you baseball idiot?!"

 _Annd_ cue more yelling. Tsuna fought back a sigh. If they weren't in a class together, than he could only hope he ended up with one of them. If not… _'I wonder how this school handles bullying.'_

Later on the day, the boy made sure to call his mother just as promised. Nana continued to talk in rapid sessions going from how she already misses him, to how excited he must feel about meeting his cousin, and then going off about Yukiko-Nee already knows that he's going to 'visit' so it's okay to drop by whenever.

Getting the directions and address from his mother before he hung up was another task of its own.

Afterwards, Tsuna and his two friends caught up with what they missed out from either Namimori or Teitan. It pleased the brunet to know that they were literally fifteen minutes away from the school. Living near the outskirt –close to the only bits of trees around the place- gave a feeling of privacy.

Exploring the mansion was the next, taking in the amount of bed rooms, bathrooms, and underground training rooms with a gapping expression. He's been to other mansions before but they always left him in that state. Hayato and Takeshi had gotten used to it, so they no longer asked about how many rooms were there. In fact, they would ask why certain rooms _weren't_ in said mansion.

By the time they ended their tour it was close to dinner time. "What should we make for dinner for tonight?" Tsuna commented, tilting his head as he stared at his two friends innocently.

"Not sushi. We've had that constantly since the night we got here." Hayato replied, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"That's true. Besides that, we've only had cup ramen too." Takeshi scratched at his cheek, showing that he was embarrassed about their choice in 'food'.

Tsuna continued to stare at his friends, wondering just how they managed to last the weeks of being out here without good food. "You two do remember that we own a restaurant in this place, don't you?" Silence greeted him. Tsuna didn't bother to hide his exasperated fond sigh as he shook his head. "Let's go eat out, plus, since you two only had sushi and cup ramen, I take it that you didn't do grocery shopping either?"

A beat of silence was his answer.

* * *

Sitting in a booth with bot his friends and chatting on and on about whatever came to mind was relaxing, Tsuna concluded. He had to stop the manager from bringing out the red-carpet and asked to be treated like regular customers. It was hard to get the man to understand that, even though Tsuna was _his_ boss, that shouldn't mean he should be treated differently.

Of course, Tsuna also stated that when he was there for business, he would be wearing professional clothing. Not his street clothes. Humming happily as they waited for their waitress, the brunet made sure to keep an eye out on how their guests were treated. While it was true that they were just there to eat, id didn't mean he would skip out on seeing how they acted towards their 'audience'.

Even more pleased that people seemed happy and didn't even look at their direction –minus the few teenaged girls who did- he could say that they passed the half-ass test.

"So, what are you guys going to order?" Tsuna asked, looking down at his own menu, smiling. "I think I'm going to order the 'Spaghetti alle Vongole' and a piece of the 'Mafioso Chocolate Cake'." His smile quickly turned cheeky at the dishes he's chosen, finding humor in it.

Hayato chuckled at his friend's behavior before looking down at his own menu. "Hm, well there are a lot of dishes on here. Some that I didn't even know they served. I guess I'll go with…" He hummed as his eyes scanned the menu once more. "The 'Saltimbocca' and some 'Cannoli'."

Nodding at Hayato's order, Tsuna looked over at Takeshi. The boy grinned in return as he rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, there sure a lot of tasty things on the menu. I kind of just want to try everything!" Chuckling at his rain guardian, the brunet looked over to his storm, just to catch him in time to see him rolling his eyes. "Hmm, guess I'll just do the old method."

Raising a brow, the other two watched as Takeshi proceeded to pick his two dishes via closing his eyes and pointing at it. "…'Ciceri e Tria' and 'Italian Love Cake'. Huh. Those aren't bad." Tsuna muttered to himself, finding it amusing. "Now all we have to do is wait for the waitress to get here."

"C'mon! I wanted to try this place out for a while now! Everyone's been talking about it!" The three teenage boys blinked as they turned to see who came into the restaurant. Another teenager waltzed in dragging another teenager in with them. Both females seemed to be at least a year or two older than them. "I wonder how good their food _really_ is. Papa was talking about trying to make a contract with them!"

"Sonoko…" The other girl started, sounding both fond and tired.

"Oh come on, Ran! You've been wanting to try out this place just as much as I have!" The girl –Sonoko- turned around, smiling cheekily at 'Ran'. Her cheeky expression changed into mild annoyance as she looked down. "I guess you can try out the food here too."

The Mafioso's followed their girl's gaze and froze. The very person who had started all the confusion just stared back up Sonoko, looking rather unfazed with her behavior. "Hai, Sonoko-Nee-Chan." Conan drawled, earning him huff from the girl.

Tsuna pulled his gaze away from the 'child' rather robotically as he stared at his two friends. Said friends stared back. They didn't say a word as they watched the three take a booth a bit a ways from their own and just waited for their food to be ordered.

' _Why now? Of all times for him to show up, it just_ had _to be now! Ugh! Me and my horrible luck!'_ Was the only thought that went racing in Tsuna's head.

* * *

 **So, this story was a half-filler. Half filling in where Gokudera and Yamamoto have been, half filling in any bits of information. Remember guys, Tsuna isn't really stupid, he's just lazy to do some work when he knows that people with College Degrees can't even land a job in a fast-food joint.**

 **Also, okay, wow, I wasn't expecting to actually get reviews on the first chapter? Holy shit? You guys don't know how motivated I get when I see long reviews & questions instead of the typical 'UPDATE!' So thanks a lot!**

 **For updating times, I don't normally set them, I just post them up after –somehow- getting a chapter done. As for all your other questions, they shall be answered either within this or other following chapters.**

 **Ah, the plot? Oh um, I don't really have one I just go with the flow. Although, it will be Tsuna-Centric. And I haven't actually managed to keep up with Detective Conan in a long time.**

 **So, when I have the time, guess who'll be watching/reading it from the beginning? [Points to self] This Gal.**

 **[Stares at a review] I will keep this as a KaiShin. Please don't ask me to change it when it's already a chosen pairing for the story.**


	3. Balancing Luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/KHR! Or the characters.

 **BAMF! Tsuna / Tsuna-Centric / Expect it to switch to Conan-Centric every now and then / additional information at the bottom along with answers to reviews.**

* * *

 **Balancing Luck**

Music softly played in the background as the customers chatted to each other, giving people a comfort and relaxing atmosphere. The waiters and waitresses were smiling or going about their business without trouble. Customers softly spoke about the food, others squealing to their friends how it tasted 'wonderful', causing the manager and boss to puff their chest out in pride.

Taking a bite out of his _Spaghetti alle Vongole,_ Tsuna glanced over to the small detective and two females. They were easily talking about the food, practically _raving on and on_ about it and how 'Sonoko' hopes that her father manages to land a contract with them.

The boy had to stop the snort that almost escaped, yet didn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. While it was true that the information about this restaurant wasn't public, anyone in the business industry would know that any ' _Clam-X_ ' production was under the 'Vongola Corporations Branch'. Which would obviously steer other industries or corporations from trying to even make a move on their small business.

It was like there was an unspoken rule or law within the operations of business. Make a move in another's corporations, then you better ready yourself for either the separate party to comply –even though that's highly unlikely, seeing as all his employees were loyal- , or an all-out war to throw them out of business. Reborn always says: 'lure them in the den and watch them cower in the presence of a lion'. Tsuna knew it was morbid, but he also knew what his tutor meant; nothings more dangerous than being in an enemy's territory with an inflated head and ego.

Anyways, that didn't really matter much to him at the moment. Tsuna really just wanted to eat and relax with his friends. With the cause of confusion being here though, it made him want to pick up bits of information. Either it being small habits or idle chit-chat, information was information. He had honestly thought he would stand out and catch their attention without meaning to.

Tsuna's luck wasn't really all that great when it came to that, so there wasn't much doubt about it. Yet it surprised him that he wasn't even getting side-glances from the said group. Although, "Move your big head, you stupid baseball freak!" there was a part of him that felt like hitting his head against a wall.

"Eh? Isn't that enough room for you to see, Haya-Chan?" Of all people, Tsuna would have thought they would do little to catch any glances –besides for their looks, of course. His two friends were the center of attention, only because they were hissing at each other –which was ruining the atmosphere- and were blatantly staring at the group.

Tsuna cleared his throat, "Hayato, Takeshi." His respect guardian's whipped their heads in his direction, eyes wide and waiting. Sighing, the brunet pointed down at the ignored food. "Your food is going to get cold and it's rude to _stare_ at others."

The soft chiding was enough to get both of them to fluster, mumbling apologies to him before focusing on their food. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Tsuna glanced back at the group. His cheeks redden at how the three raised a brow in direction, eyes glancing between him and his friends.

Knowing that they would either ask them now or later about _why_ his two friends were staring at them, Tsuna smiled sheepishly at them, his Sky Attraction spiking in hopes that they would just let it drop. Watching the two females blush let him know that it had worked, but the miniature detective reacted rather differently.

His head perked up, eyes staring intensely at him with confusion, yet Tsuna could see how he wanted to just go over there and sit next to him and not leave his side. Turning away from them to focus on his food once more, it hit him like a ton of bricks a few seconds later. The only way people could ever react to him and his Sky Attraction to such lengths was if they had their flames unsealed. While people had unknowingly kept them dormant, there were others who had them unlocked, yet never tapped into.

Gulping down his uneasy feeling, Tsuna continued to eat whatever was left of his spaghetti. The way how 'Conan' reacted was just how Hayato reacted when he used Sky Attraction. Of course, said guardian learned not to bolt from his spot to be near him. Speaking of which, "Sorry for using _it,_ but they were looking over here and I didn't want to cause a scene." Tsuna muttered, glancing up at his friends.

Hayato looked about ready to _crawl_ over the table and let his flames Harmonize with him once again. Takeshi's hand on the storm's shoulder was the only thing stopping him. "It's alright, besides, it was our fault for causing a scene to begin with, Juudaime." Letting Takeshi's flame relax the stiff form under his hand made Tsuna smile as Hayato all but slumped in his seat.

"There, now you're not all tensed!" Takeshi smiled, removing his hand from the other. The baseball star shot a glance over to the table once more before looking back at his friends. Specifically Hayato. "Ah, that's why you reacted that way. You normally have more control but I was wondering why you looked about ready to show that you're Tsuna's Storm."

Tsuna blinked. What? "The little 'brat' over there almost tried to harmonize with Juudaime. Like hell I would just sit here and let him do that! Especially without Juudaime's permission." Hayato scowled, picking at his _Saltimbocca._ _ **What?**_

The brunet spluttered, his voice coming out softly as he leaned forward on the table slightly. "What do you mean he –I knew I felt something off, but to try and _harmonize_ with _me?!_ " That shouldn't have happened. At least, that's what he thought. _'Then again, I_ do _have two mist guardians…'_ Mentally shoving the thought aside, Tsuna pulled himself off the table to lean back in his seat. "Well, I guess we could add that to our information?"

His guardians nodded their heads, although Hayato continued to scowl as he bit into his food. Inwardly cringing at how animalistic he looked for a moment, Tsuna risked another glance over to them. 'Conan' was fidgeting in his seat, fingers holding down onto his seat tightly, making his knuckles turn white. If the brunet was honest, it sort of looked like the miniature detective was fighting against himself to stay put or to get closer.

Quickly looking away, Tsuna made a mental note to see how far 'Conan' has come with his flames. While reports have stated that he never showed any bits of activity with it, there was always a slim chance that he had and it was just not noticeable. For now though, he would focus on his food.

* * *

There was no reason for him to react that way. He didn't know the person so the idea of already knowing him was crossed off the list. However, the feeling of _wanting_ to get closer to the teenager was still there. Albeit, not as strong as before but enough to feel it lingering. Biting back the sigh and curiosity, Conan turned his attention back to his company.

"I can't wait for papa to try and land a contract with these people. Their food is amazing and the prices are so affordable!" Sonoko chirped happily, twirling her fork into her dish: _Spaghetti alla puttanesca._ Obviously an Italian dish; in fact, half of the menu was nothing but Italian food and desserts, while the other half remained of Japanese dishes and desserts. Not that they were complaining. It was nice to have something different and easy for their wallets to handle.

"Are you sure he would be able to? I thought that small businesses like this were already under some kind of corporations, considering there are more ' _Clam-X'_ stores around." Ran commented as she took a bite out of her _Spaghetti all Carbonara._

Sonoko frowned, brows furrowed together as she hummed. "I guess you're right, I hadn't thought about that." She shrugged nonchalantly as she leaned back. "Well, I'm sure papa can get them to leave their old boss and sign with us instead."

Ran spluttered, wondering how her friend could say such a thing without any hesitation. "Mou, let's not talk about this anymore." Giving a smile, the brunette's eyes lit up. "Have you seen the new movie yet? The Romance-Comedy one?"

And that was when Conan chose to ignore their conversation as he continued to eat his _Chicken Cacciatore._ His legs swinging from the booster seat –god, how much he _hated_ the booster seat- in an attempt to distract his thoughts about the teenager once again.

It wasn't helping, much to the detective's dismay. He would always find himself staring at them from the corner of his eyes or almost close to the edge of his seat. It was rather infuriating. There was no reason for him to act as he did, but Conan couldn't help but _want_ to get close.

Besides the logical ' _I don't know you, so why are you talking to me_ ' scenario that played in his head, he couldn't help but squint his blue eyes at the silver haired teen. The aura the teenager gave off wasn't exactly hostile, it was more like a dog trying to show that he wasn't about to let him get close to his 'master'. A strange way to think of the delinquent –for what else could that guy be?- and his behavior, yet Conan couldn't come up with anything else.

He frowned, taking in the three teenager's appearances. The silver hair teen and smiling goof ball matched what Ran had told him before. How they went around school asking information about his 'Shinichi-niichan'. When asked why they would like to know about him, Ran only shrugged, saying that they were just interested with his detective skills.

 _Pfft_ , as if he would believe that. He hasn't been in the news or papers for two years, they're obviously interested in him for some other reason. Whatever 'other' reason it was, Conan wasn't sure if he wanted to find out or not. _'Still…'_ Conan's eyes went back to the smaller brunet of the three as he idly chewed on his food. _'I feel like I've met this guy before.'_

The questions of 'where' and 'when' came to mind and he already knew he couldn't exactly remember. It was faint, but he was sure that he had met him. Obviously not recently, not even when he was in middle school. His brows furrowed in thought as he squinted at the teenager. _'Could I have met him in grade school? It's possible. Then again, I would have defiantly remembered someone with hair like that.'_

Conan blinked to clear his thoughts and almost choked on his food. His blue eyes locked onto orange orbs – _'How is it possible to have such eye color?!'-_ and once again, Conan felt like he was trying to reach out to him. Physically, he remained frozen in his seat. Metaphorically, it felt like a part of him was stretching out, in hopes to get closer to him.

Orange orbs widen in realization, as if he _knew_ what Conan was trying to do. As if he knew that his metaphorical arms were getting closer to him. The warmth and acceptance was so close that it made Conan's eyes sparkle at obtaining some kind of connection with it. His attempt was ruined when another feeling came into play; he wasn't sure what it was but it was strong enough to stop his metaphorical arms grabbing a hold of the warmth he couldn't help but crave.

Ripping his gaze away from the strange – _accepting,_ _warm, strong, pure, protective-_ orange orbs, Conan found himself having a stare down with emerald eyes. With the delinquent, how typical. A soft and quiet like ' _Hiiee_ ' filled the air. The detective pursed his lips, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. _'I was so close!'_ Conan mentally whined, biting back the growl that was sure to escape. Close to what, he wasn't sure, but it was so pure and strong. It almost felt like he could do anything if he could just get a _damn connection to it._

The delinquent scowled at him and Conan didn't hesitate to give his own. Food and company forgot, the shrunken teenager shifted in his booster seat to get a better position to glare down the other. The Kudo family were stubborn to a fault, they were also known for their _'doesn't back down from a challenge'_ attitude. Apparently it also applied to the other teenager, as he watched the silver haired teen square his shoulders, and straightening his back.

An old tactic to make them look taller and intimidating, it would have worked had Conan been a regular kid. Mirroring the teen's posture, the two continued their stare down. His logical mind came ramming it ugly rear into his face, practically screeching that he was making a scene –a silent one, but one nonetheless- with people he didn't know.

His stubbornness pushed it aside. Conan wanted to know a lot of things and wasn't one to follow 'gut' feelings, but this one, he just couldn't ignore it no matter how much he tried. Those three teenagers were not normal. They weren't like him or Haibara. Nor were they like _them_ –thank goodness, he couldn't handle it if they were, especially the smaller brunet. There was just something about that guy that screamed 'protect at all costs'.

Conan didn't move from his position and neither did the teenager. He wasn't about to back down damn it! Narrowed eyes clashed, intelligence radiating from behind them, and lips pulled back to bare their teeth. Their stare down would have gone on forever had it not been for the goof ball stuffing the delinquent's face with some kind of dessert. The teenager's look was priceless; from a puffed up dog ready to attack, to a spluttering mess with cheeks puffed out from sweets.

Hilarious as it was, Conan felt rather mortified for acting out like that, in public no less. Shifting his eyes between the goof ball and delinquent, he let his shoulders relaxed, feeling oddly calm. Brows furrowed at the odd feeling that washed over him, Conan couldn't help but sneak a glance at the brunet. Orange orbs looked back at him, his head tipped to the side and frowned.

The brunet looked rather upset at their silent interaction, as if he was a parent ashamed of their behavior. His cheeks reddening at the look, Conan did his best to not fidget in his seat. Dear god, he honestly felt like a normal child. It was official, those three were strange.

* * *

Heaving a long sigh, Tsuna counted his lucky stars that Hayato didn't get up from his seat and stomp towards his cousin – _no,_ towards 'Conan'. The only thing that stopped his storm guardian from doing such a thing was that Takeshi had boxed him in their booth. Never has he had ever been that thankful before for Takeshi's instance of sitting next to Hayato.

Throughout the whole stare down between the two, Tsuna couldn't help but feel so shaken up. Never before has the teenager felt so out of place while being in the middle of two storms to try and harmonize with him. In the back of his mind, it had clicked into place once 'Conan's flames tried to reach out to him once more. Since the detective was more focused, Tsuna was able to get a general feel of the flames the other produced.

There was hardly any bit of surprise when he felt Storm flames bubbling through, considering that reports had mention of his intelligence and habits of getting into trouble. Almost like Hayato, really. But what did surprised him was that there was something else. Another type of flame hiding below the storm. Tsuna wasn't sure what it was and he wouldn't know it until 'Conan' actually tapped into it. But for that to happen, he would have to have something to let it out; an outlet of sorts.

While all of it was interesting, thinking of or seeing it was another whole different factor. If he could ever prevent 'Conan' from ever using his flames, there could be a chance that whatever normal life the shrunk boy had would stay intact. If not… Pinching the bridge of his nose, the brunet counted backwards to calm himself. Why couldn't he have a normal day? Like a real, genuine, normal day?

Hearing Hayato growl as he chewed on the piece of Takeshi's _Italian Love Cake,_ Tsuna shook his head at his friend. "Hayato, I know you just wanted to show him that I already have a Storm Guardian, but you should also know that people just can't help but try to harmonize with me."

Gulping down the cake, Hayato looked at Tsuna with wide eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that Juudaime. It's just –I couldn't help it. After everything I've been through, you're the only one who's accepted me with open arms, so much to the point our flames harmonized instantly. I felt like I _had_ to show him that I wasn't going to back down."

"In other words…" Takeshi started as he stared at Hayato intensely. "You were worried that he would somehow take your spot as guardian and you would be left alone again, right?" Seeing Hayato's gaping expression was the only answer they got. Smiling towards the other, Takeshi patted his shoulder. "Maa, maa. You're over-thinking stuff again. Do you honestly think Tsuna would just abandon you like that? I thought you trusted Tsuna with his choices?"

"Of course I trust Juudaime with his decisions, you idiot!" Hissing at the rain, Hayato shrugged off his hand. The silver haired teen's expression changed to being ashamed as he lowered his head. "I know you would never abandon me or any of your guardians like that. Forgive me for my actions, Juudaime."

"It's alright, Hayato. I knew what you were trying to do." Watching Hayato spring back up, Tsuna couldn't help but give a heart-filled smile. "Just make sure you don't go too overboard. As I said, people just can't help but try to make a connection with sky flames. After all, they just want to feel accepted." After that, the three of them went back to eating their desserts.

Well, Tsuna was trying to eat his, as Takeshi continued to take a piece of his cake along with Hayato's _Cannoli_. Chuckling at their interactions, the brunet mused on how close the two had gotten over the weeks they were here alone. Briefly, the boy wondered if there was any damage he would have to pay. Seeing no bills or people raging at their current whereabouts, he quickly chose –and hoped- that there was nothing damaged.

Minutes later of eating their desserts, Takeshi tilted his head as he voiced his confusion. "Ne, didn't the papers say that wherever he went there was always a murder?" His simple question caused the other two to freeze. Frowning to himself, the baseball star looked around. "Hmm. I guess it's not happening because Tsuna's here?"

"Eh? Why would it happen or not if I were here?" His luck was horrible, why would his friend think that just because he was here it wouldn't happen? Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite? Not that he was complaining. Tsuna didn't like the idea of someone dying for something that could have been solved by talking to each other.

"He may just have a point, Juudaime." Snapping his head back and forth between the two, Tsuna made sure to show his confusion. Hayato sat up straighter as he cleared his throat. "Think about it, every time you go somewhere, you always save a life. There are hardly any deaths around you. With _him,_ there are always deaths. If you two are in the same place, maybe it balances out whatever supernatural thing is going on with him and attracting such things?"

Tsuna didn't know what to do; sweat drop at how Hayato brought in 'supernatural' into the equation so easily or try to bring some kind of sense into what they were talking about. Sighing, the boy buried his face into his hands. A second later, to save what sanity he had left, he went along with it. "… _Okay,_ but how does my luck negate it? I mean, I understand me not _wanting_ people to die, but how could I play a role in something like that?"

Hayato and Takeshi exchanged glances, their faces serious and nodded. "It's because it's _you."_ Tsuna's face met the table faster than they could blink. His abrupt action caused them to get a few stares, even the manager looked over to them with concern. The guardians just smiled –in Hayato's case, scowl- and shook their head.

"The reason why we came to that conclusion is simple: your Sky Flames." Takeshi continued as if nothing happened. "You said earlier that everyone wants to feel accepted, that means that they would have to abide with what you would want from us. And that means no killing."

Frowning at the confusing logic his friend provided, the brunet rolled his head to the side, his lips pursed together in a pout. "That _still_ doesn't make sense. Is it because they're civilians?" Apart of his mind understood what they meant, but at the same time it didn't. _'Then again, I've been through a lot and it included stuff that broke logic itself.'_ Sighing once more at his defeat of not having a normal life, the boy continued to stay in his position.

"Alright. Fine. Nothing's happening because I'm here." Tsuna was just done with it. His first day here and he wants nothing more than to go back to his home. He wondered how he was going to deal with everything else if just being in the presence of 'Conan' made his head turn.

* * *

Thankfully, it remained that way. There were no murders in his restaurant, – _'Thank god!'-_ and picked up bits of information from the three, easily coming to the conclusion that the two girls knew of Shinichi on a personal level. They had left before them, Sonoko leading as she chirped happily about the meals and how they'll snatch the restaurant easily. The other girl, Ran, followed after her friend laughing nervously at how sure she was.

All the while dragging the miniature detective by his hand. He didn't get close to them but it didn't stop the 'boy' from looking at Tsuna with those large blue eyes. Disappointment from not being able to get any closer and determination to find him no matter what. The brunet wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not.

Leaving the restaurant while stating that he was satisfied with how the manager and employees handled everything, the three went off to do some grocery shopping. Passing by a T.V that was on display, Tsuna tilted his head as he watched the news play out. A heist note had been sent out and everyone nearby was excited. The boy has never even heard of the thief until the reports of his cousin chasing him down, to see how popular he was something else entirely.

Tsuna gripped onto his bags and smiled. "How about we watch it on T.V? I'd like to get a general idea on how this 'Kaitou Kid' performs before attending one." Watching how the note shrunk to match the size of the photo of the thief, Tsuna wondered how it would be like to be _in_ the building. Surely his Hyper Intuition would be able to pick him out, right?

Again, that wasn't until another day. For now, he would just watch and see how everything plays out.

* * *

 **Additional Info: May add more later in the story.**

 **It is true that Tsuna has Harmonized with his Familiga but his Sky Flames are strong enough to gain another of the same type.**

 **Sky Attraction –in this story- is more of a passive thing. Tsuna can't just turn it off but he** _ **can**_ **make it more appealing to get out of sticky situations. Which, in turn, makes the people around him more aware of him and try to get closer. Honestly doesn't really help him all that much. [snickers]**

 **Answers:**

 **Evanescentfacade: The story plot is when Subaru is currently living in the Kudo's mansion and before Sera shows up. But since it's more focused on Tsuna than expect the info to be jumbled up. I gotta get back into it again, after all. OTL**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover: I was thinking about it but I'm not entirely sure. If I did make an Omake, it would be really short. Also, this is a 8059. Tsuna gets a bit of loving too –by attracting a lot of odd people. Lol.**

 **Aki no Tsuki: Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta will remain in Namimori to keep Nana company. Also, because I don't know how to type out their characters.**

 **TegzTsinelas: Tsuna isn't a Boss in training anymore, as he finally took the seat a year after the Rainbow Battle Arc.**

 **Codenumber6: The other Guardians will appear, they just have to wait for their part/jobs to grant them the perfect timing. U u U**

 **Shinichioiyx: Who knows? Maybe? Maybe not? [wiggles eyebrows]**

 **Guest-Roo: All your answers are in the Additional Info above, my dear friend.**

 **Knight Yuuki: Nothing to worry about. This** _ **is**_ **a story where Tsuna managed to make Vongola back to what it once was. No misunderstanding here unless it's to make the story more suspenseful. Also, I have an idea that Tsuna might be protective of Shinich/Conan. He might be a year younger than the detective but that won't stop him from making sure that his family is safe.**


	4. School Sucks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/KHR! Or the characters.

 **BAMF! Tsuna / Tsuna-Centric / Expect it to switch to Conan-Centric every now and then /**

* * *

 **School Sucks**

If there was anything in the world that Tsuna could escape from, without consequences, it would be school. It was tedious, a waste of time and effort, and not a great place if you're always the target for bullies. Tsuna had half the mind to drop out and just run Vongola without having to attend this sort of living hell-hole. Now, he wasn't going to say that he was a genius, because that would be him lying through his teeth.

Before Reborn's questionable tutoring, Tsuna had gotten average grades but slowly let them drop. Why? It was simple, if a college student with a Bachelor's degree couldn't even land a job in a fast food joint, then what was the point of even going? Call it what you want, a lazy complex or whatever, it was just his view of the whole system. Corrupt. Complicated. _Greedy._ The list could go on and on, honestly.

All in all, Tsuna was alright with school work, he just hated how teachers turned a blind eye for their favorite student. Or how the teachers would pick on a student just to feel better. Dohachiro Nezu was a prime –if not _perfect-_ example. If Tsuna hated school than, Nezu pretty much made him _loath_ it now. Of course, having his friends with him in his classes helped, but now? The poor boy was left alone.

Hayato was in class 1-A, Takeshi was in class 1-C, and _Tsuna_ was in class 1-B. While it was nice to know they were _near_ him, it would have been a lot better with them by his side. In the same class. Now though, he was standing in front of his home room and science teacher with a blank face, doing the greatest job of concealing his horror and disbelief.

There was something _so wrong_ to see the very teacher he was just thinking of standing in front of him. Dohachiro Nezu stared back at him in disbelief, which quickly turned to a sneer as he pushed his glasses up. "Hmph. It seems we've crossed paths once again, hasn't it, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna twitched at the name. Seriously, how was it even possible for him to even get a job after his last stunt in middle school? Shouldn't they have sent all that information to the school board or something? "Let's hope we don't come to repeat what happened two years ago, Nezu-Sensei." Was his quick and cold reply.

Nezu sniffed at him, holding his nose high. "It's because of _you_ that I lost my previous job. But without your friends or the proof, you can't accuse me of such things here." Oh my god. "As an elite, I know far more than every other lowly student. Especially those who don't even try; namely: you." _Oh my god._ The teacher walked passed him, hitting his shoulder all the while sneering. "Follow me to class, Dame-Tsuna."

Following silently, the boy couldn't help but let his lips part in disbelief. Nezu was still going on about that lie. Tsuna could easily ask Kyoya to send the papers to the school board, fax them over or personally come over, just so he could state that Nezu was a fake. A complete hypocrite. Yet, there was a small part of him that held onto some kind of hope. _Hope_ that he has changed his ways in teaching everyone fairly.

Despite having that 'better than you' attitude still, there could have been smaller changes within the years he was fired. Right? Not unless he was hoping for the impossible. Tsuna pursed his lips as he heard Nezu mumble about no-good students –aka: him- and getting people to bully him. The boy paled as he whispered softly to himself, " _Shit_."

* * *

"Shit." He hated how Nezu squashed any bit of hope he held for the man. Was it honestly that hard to change their ways to live a good honest life? Why did this man had to go out of his way and make other's lives miserable? It just didn't make any sense. The moment Tsuna had stepped into the class, every student snapped their attention to him in unison. It was a terrifying experience to the brunet, one that he hopes doesn't happen again anytime soon.

Had it not been for the fact that it was his Sky Attraction that had caused them to react that way, (he _swore_ it was like a siren to untapped flame users, just _trying_ to get them to come to him; he didn't even want to know how unknowingly active flame users reacted.) Tsuna would have just left the room instantly. Despite only having enough time to say his name –because heaven forbid him for 'wasting' time in Nezu's precious class period- Tsuna found himself fidgeting in his seat.

Nezu, the horrible teacher, kept calling on him, demanding that he answered questions that weren't even in the book, let alone the subject he was supposed to teach. Apparently, the other students caught onto what their Sensei was doing and didn't look all that happy. The sky wielder had to blink and take another look around his classmate's expression. Everyone seemed down right pissed at how Nezu was treating him.

He wasn't sure how to feel, relieved that they could finally see what his old classmates couldn't, or worried that Nezu might pull something to get him in trouble. Tsuna just accept both feelings as he tapped his index finger on his desk. "Hypothetically speaking," dear lord, he was pulling one of _these_ numbers again. "If people are to surround themselves with a failure, than they are sure to follow that path of being no-good, wouldn't you all agree?"

The silence that came after the 'hypothetical' question satisfied the Mafia Boss far too much. He watched as their teacher's brow twitch when no one replied. A brave soul –their class representative, if Tsuna was correct- stood up from his seat, frowning towards the elder. "Nezu-Sensei, why are you so focused on asking 'hypothetical' questions instead of _actually_ teaching us the lesson?" Someone gave a startled snort at how blunt they asked.

That someone was Tsuna.

Slamming their hands on their desk, another student stood up, doing her best to look intimidating. "That's right! Not only that, but you keep looking down at Sawada-Kun as if he's nothing but dirt! It isn't right!" Quickly after the words left her mouth, all the students began to stand, shouting their agreements to their teacher.

One after another, they stated how Nezu shouldn't put down his students, how he shouldn't mock them or their intelligence, and how it was his job to teach them. When Tsuna realized that it turned to his classmates raging _for_ him, the brunet decided it was best if he just sunk into his seat. Sky Attraction was both a blessing and a curse. Yes, he knew that unsealed and untapped flame users will be drawn to him, but they would also try to prove that they care –that they could _protect_ \- him while his Guardians weren't around.

Even though it would sometimes throw any bit of common sense out the window, which was why training it was a must. Other times, people would just go old fashion and follow him around like a duckling, asking him if he wanted anything. If anyone looked at him funny, they wouldn't hesitate to brawl then and there, just to prove that they're strong enough. An odd mechanism when it was related to Flame Users, if you asked Tsuna.

With all of that knowledge, Tsuna still didn't understand why Nezu didn't follow along with it. There could have been a chance that it was sealed tightly or his flames were strong enough to resist the brunet. It was obvious that it was the former. Still, sealed flame users wouldn't even treat him horribly. At most, they would treat him as an annoying little brother or cousin.

But for some reason, Nezu went far and beyond that it drove the young boss mad. Narrowing his eyes, Tsuna tried to feel for the tightly sealed flames. If they were Earth flames, then maybe that was the reason why Nezu didn't like him all that much? While the Shimon Familiga treated him almost like his own guardians, there were times when they didn't.

Pursing his lips as he ignored the shouts directed at their teacher, Tsuna continued to try and grasp at any bit of flames that could show. When he came across something close to a void of emptiness, the boy let out a spluttering noise, eyes wide when he came to a conclusion of what he felt.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Not even a spark. Nezu had officially sealed his own flames away –rejected them so much that they just burnt out. Dohachiro Nezu was flame-less. _That_ would make sense. A flame user would always react to him, so it shouldn't have been different to a flameless person, despite it being the opposite reaction. Nezu couldn't accept his own self-being, thus hating anything that would be so willingly to accept. Tsuna was the Sky, one that accepted everyone without hesitance; which, in turn, made Nezu finding his outlet to his flameless hatred.

Oh. _Oh._

' _This isn't going to end well.'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he sunk further into his chair. Just as he had hoped to become one with his chair and ground, Nezu slammed his book down, silencing his students. No one budged, no one even dared to breathe. Peeking over the edge of his desk –because, really, he was practically laying under it now, with how far he sunk in his chair- Tsuna did his best not to freak out.

Up in front, Nezu looked absolutely murderous. Nostrils flared as the elder tried to even out his breath, but the sheer redness in his face made it clear that he wasn't cooling down. Eyes darted left and right from each student that stood up quickly landed on the figure that wasn't. A pool of dread filled Tsuna's stomach right away. "Sawada-!"

"Just _what_ is going on in here?!" Another voice yelled, causing everyone to jump –Tsuna hit his knee on the bottom of his desk, electing a muttered 'ow' from him- and turned to the door. There stood Fujimori-Sensei (of 1-A), with Kido-Sensei (of 1-C) behind her.

"We can hear you from our classroom! Obviously, whatever that's going on here, isn't the lesson." Kido-Sensei commented, his nose scrunched up in irritation. "Care to explain why that is? Nezu-Sensei?" Fujimori-Sensei nodded her head in approval of the question, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared down at Nezu.

Said man looked between his 'fellow' teachers before a sly smile took over his face. Pushing up his glasses, Nezu nodded as he gestured to his students. "We were merely practicing debates and my students got carried away. They were rather passionate about it, honestly." While the teachers raised their brows at him in clear disbelief, his students gapped at him. Other's grinding their teeth in sheer frustration.

"Wha-! That's not true!" The girl –who unknowingly started the small riot- pointed an accusing finger at their teacher. "Nezu-Sensei wasn't even teaching us anything! He was going off about 'hypothetical' questions and yelling at Sawada-Kun to answer questions that aren't even on the subject!"

"That's right! And he keeps calling him 'Dame-Tsuna' and 'No-good'! What kind of teacher goes and does _that?!"_ Once again, the students began to yell. Their voices overlapping each other, which steadily grew louder. Tsuna had half the mind to just jump out of the window next to his classmate but instantly dropped the idea.

Settling for fixing his posture, the brunet sighed as he finally sat in his seat correctly and watched the chaos continue. He just didn't know what to do or say to stop this whole ordeal. If he remained quiet, then everyone would just keep yelling. If he stopped it, then Nezu would most likely hound him the rest of the day. Tsuna just sighed. _'And here I was hoping that all I had to worry about was tripping everywhere.'_

* * *

The moment Tsuna got back 'home' with his to friends, he plopped himself down on the couch and groaned. "Haha, rough day at school, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, grinning as he took the chair to the left of the brunet.

Taking the other seat on the right, Hayato clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tsk. It's obvious that some idiot was causing trouble for Juudaime. I would be surprised if no one heard all those students yelling." Pushing a bit of his hair away from his face, the right hand-man raised a brow at his boss and friend. "Who did you have to deal with today, Juudaime?"

"Dohachiro Nezu." Came Tsuna's quickly and annoyed reply. He watched as his two friends stared at him with blank expressions, which quickly changed to confused and irritated looks. "Before you ask; no, I don't know how he managed to get a job in this school. And _no,_ I'm not going to ask Kyoya to fax over the papers that show that he is a fraud."

"W-What? Why not?" Hayato spluttered as his brows creased from confusion. "Juudaime, he'll just repeat everything all over again!"

Tsuna grabbed the couch cushion and buried his face in it. "He can try but it won't work. It appears that my classmates are more observant than the ones we had in middle school. Plus, it also seems like your Sensei's aren't believing in what he was saying."

"Ah, then we have nothing to worry about! Kido-Sensei is a no 'nonsense' kind of guy, so he'll probably see right through Nezu!" Yamamoto chirped, grinning as he relaxed in his seat.

"Fujimori-Sensei is a sharp woman, she can pick up on any lie." Even though he tried to relax, Hayato couldn't stop the scowl that made its way on his face. "She reminds me of that Kurokawa girl back in Namimori."

The brunet boss hummed, nodding along with his friends words. If anything, this school was better compared to his other one, only because they actually observed what was going on. True, they could have merely ignored it or even gone along with it, but they didn't. There was a bit of pleasure of knowing that he could go to school without the worry of being bullied.

Oh no, the only thing he had to worry about was _Nezu-Sensei_ giving him low marks once again. _'Please, please let this be easy to deal with.'_ It should be, considering everything the brunet had to deal with in his life. Somehow, he highly doubted that it would be that easy.

"Oh! Isn't that heist thing going to be on tonight? Are we still going to watch it on T.V?" Takeshi's question cause Tsuna to flail out of his seat, and Hayato to raise a brow at him.

Clicking his tongue, Hayato rolled his eyes. "Of course we are, you idiot! Like hell we'll miss this. Besides, the brat is constantly chasing after him, so what better way to gather more information than to watch it?"

Bouncing out of his seat, Tsuna smiled at the two of them. "Well, if we're going to watch it, let's make the best of it!" Moving his school bag out of the way, the brunet rushed around the couch. "Change out of the uniforms and put something comfortable on, I'll go make some tea and prepare some snacks!"

Takeshi blinked, turned to Hayato, and grinned brightly. "Want some help changing, Haya-Chan?"

"Wh- Like hell I need help you- you perverted baseball idiot!" And with that, Tsuna was out of the living room with a trail of dust following him.

What felt like an hour –which was actually ten minutes- Tsuna and his two friends sat in the living room, dressed in comfortable clothes and snacks on the coffee table. "So, do any of you know what his target is tonight?"

The cheerful rain guardian reached over to the table, taking his tea and took a sip. Although, he paused for his second the moment Tsuna's registered in his mind. "Eh? Aren't they just jewels held by rich people or museums?"

"If they were, then this KID guy would have gone after all of them. From the data we have about the thief, it shows that he has a pattern of going after ones with magical like history. Be it blessings or curses, anything that could count as 'magical' he'll go after it." Hayato began, pulling out his note book and glasses.

Flipping through the pages, Tsuna spoke up. "That's right and at every heist, it's always a full moon. KID returns the jewels he stole a week later, sometimes even sooner than that."

Brows furrowed in confusion, Takeshi tilted his head. "If he's going to return them, why does he even take them in the beginning? Doesn't that seem like a waste of time?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he's looking for something. I mean, if you think about it, what if you were the one taking something and it wasn't what you wanted? Wouldn't you return the object knowing it wasn't what you were looking for?"

"Juudaime is right. That has always been his pattern, even from years ago, it seems." Scribbling something in his 'G-Language', Hayato pushed up his glasses. "From the note he had left behind for this heist, his target had been hinted to the timeline of the Crusades. The East and West were that of the first to do a real trade in several centuries. Thus, ultimately, creating a new world of trade and communications."

"A majority of the trades were rings, which eventually fell under the four main categories. The first were ecclesiastical rings, which were worn by clergy or laymen as a sacred emblem. The second were curative rings, which were meant to cure any type of ailments or diseases. The third were ring of romance –which fall under what we still go by today: a ring on the left second finger since its 'closer to the heart'. Fourth, the last of the set, were known as gadget rings –normally brass knuckles, compass rings, or pipe stuffers."

After a few seconds of the two silent gaping at the storm guardian, Tsuna smiled. " _Wow,_ you sure know a lot about this stuff, Hayato!"

Said teenager puffed his chest out in pride. "In order to know more about this thief, I did as much research as I could. That way, if we were to come face to face with him, I'll know exactly what to do!"

Takeshi grinned as he looked at Hayato expectantly. "So which ring is he after tonight?"

"I was getting to that, you idiot." Grumbling something under his breath, Hayato went back to his notes. "In his note, KID goes on about how ' _with a soft touch and gentle caress, your troubles will be gone'_. I can only assume that he's after a curative ring. Unfortunately, I haven't gathered any more information on the rings in the area."

"Either way, it's still amazing that you figured out what is target was, Hayato!" Tsuna beamed, patting his right-hand man's shoulder. "I'm sure you can outsmart him, if you were given the chance!"

"That's right, nothing to be down about it, Haya-Chan!" Takeshi gave his own pat on Hayato's back, it was a bit rougher compared to their sky, but it still did the job. Making Hayato fluster and splutter about how it was his 'job' to be the best.

The three laughed, comparing theories of which ring he was going to get. While they knew it was a curative ring, they didn't know which one of the seven KID would take. Turning on the large T.V. the teen age boys watched the news that was showing the heist. With an excited smile on his face, Tsuna payed close attention to the area it was being held at.

While he wasn't really interested in catching the moonlight magician, he was curious to know why his cousin was so interested in him. Before, the papers had stated that Kudo Shinichi was only into solving cases. As Edogawa Conan –or 'KID killer'- he was always messing with the magician's plans. Getting closer to locking him away. Of course, it was obvious to the brunet that his cousin didn't want to lock up the thief. After all, the thief was by far the best thing as a 'break' from all the homicide cases 'Conan' could ever get.

Having someone match their own thinking process, it wasn't hard to see that they both enjoyed the challenge.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ Tsuna zoned back in, watching the thief bow as everyone cheered. _"Without further ado, let the show begin!"_ Smiling to himself as a mass of pink clouds filled the area, Tsuna couldn't help but praise the magician.

It wasn't a real illusion like Chrome's or Mukuro's, but it was almost close. _'It's almost like he's using mist flames.'_ Halting his train of thought for a moment and going over it, Tsuna shook his head. _'There's no way he's using his flames. KID doesn't even seem to notice it at all or maybe he's acting that way?'_

Squinting at the screen, the boy held back a frustrated sigh. He couldn't tell just by looking at the T.V. He would have to be there in person. _'Okay. Next heist, we're going to it.'_ If there were more people out there that could unknowingly use their flames, it would be best that they got to them first and helped them. It wouldn't do for them to go crazy or accidentally set something off with their flames.

For now though, he'll just have to focus on the little things before getting closer to anymore people or possible problems -like how to deal with a teacher that shouldn't even be a teacher.

* * *

 **Sorry for updating so late and it being so short. I had no motivation for writing this one and it's even slow to** _ **me.**_

 **Still, I hope you guys like the chapter –even if it's dull.**

 **Please leave a review, it might help me write up the next chapter!**


End file.
